


He Knows

by kxsumis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clubbing, Dirk's 21st Bday, Drinking, Lots of sexual dancing my friends, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxsumis/pseuds/kxsumis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my friend cas and also because i needed to practice writing my smut. </p><p>Au in which its dirks 21st birthday, and Roxy, Jane, and Jake throw him a birthday party at a club. Lets just say things get sorta "steamy" on the dance floor between dirk and jake ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE WE WERE TALKING ABOUT JAKE ENGLISHS HIPS AND GOOD SONGS ON TWITTER 
> 
> The song featured in this fic is She Knows by Ne-Yo (Ft. Juicy J) and id definitely recommend listening to it whilst reading or this may not make sense.
> 
> Follow my tumblr for more shit: dirkenstocks  
> And maybe stop by my twitter: emeraidterror
> 
> ENJOY!

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you didn’t know exactly what to expect when you, Roxy, Jane, and Jake went to a club for your 21st birthday, but this definitely wasn’t it. You knew Jake was adventurous, but you didn’t think he was  _ this  _ adventurous. 

The night started when Roxy arrived at your apartment, already tipsy despite the fact that she hadn’t even been to the club yet. You could tell because she was slurring her words and her eyes were foggy and half-lidded, and you were a bit concerned that she’d been driving.

“Dirky!” She exclaimed when you open the front door. “Are you excited to finally be twenty one?” 

“I’m ecstatic. One step closer to death.” You say, grabbing your hoodie off of the couch as you follow her out to the parking lot. 

“Can you, like,  _ not  _ be a debbie downer tonight?” Roxy asks, throwing you her keys. You catch them and roll your eyes. 

“I’m not. I was joking. Where are Jake and Jane?” You climb into Roxy’s car, starting the engine. You’re not used to driving such a small car compared to your own jeep. 

Roxy slides into the passenger seat, buckling up after a few tries at getting the buckle in and missing. “They’re already at the club! So let’s hurry the fuck up!”

You don’t waste anymore time. You drive out of the parking lot and down the highway. You’re mainly excited to see Jake, the boy you’ve had a crush on for as long as you could remember, but you’re also a bit nervous. Drinking wasn’t a very big deal to you, because you’d honestly been drinking since you were fifteen. You were more worried about all the stupid shit you might get into-or might get  _ talked  _ into. You know your friends will have the club all decked out and shit, and you know  _ everyone  _ will know it’s your birthday; even if they don’t have a single fucking clue who you are.

When you arrive at the club, you can already hear the loud bass booming from the music playing in the building, even with your windows rolled up. Roxy squeals and slaps your shoulder happily. 

“This is gonna be so much  _ fun _ !” She’s practically yelling, and you have to keep yourself from rolling your eyes. You’ve never been one for birthday parties; or,  _ any  _ parties really, but when you saw how excited Roxy was to plan the whole thing for you, you simply couldn’t turn her down. Plus, despite how much you always dreaded shit like this, you always ended up having a good time, especially when it was with Roxy, Jane, and Jake. 

Your heart flutters at Jake’s name, and your mind begins to wander as you peruse the parking lot, looking for somewhere to park among the crowded sea of cars. You wonder what he’s doing in the club waiting for you: is he drunk already? Is he just as excited to see you as you are to see him? Your face heats up when you think about all the possibilities that tonight contains. What if he kisses you? What if you two end up fucking? It  _ is  _ your birthday, and you think you’re very deserving of some birthday sex.

You eventually find a parking spot that’s fortunately not too far away from the building. As you and Roxy get closer and closer to the line in front of you, you can’t shake the nervous feeling in your stomach. You can’t quite tell if it’s nerves, anticipation, or excitement. Perhaps, it’s all three. 

Roxy grabs your wrist and drags you through the congested line of people also hoping to get into the club. You hear people cursing and yelling at the two of you as you’re pulled through the crowd.

When you and Roxy make it to the usher in front of the building, she offers him a big smile. “We should be under ‘Lalonde’. We have a  _ birthday boy _ here tonight!”

“Identification?” He asks simply. You fumble through your wallet to find your driver’s license, and you hold it up to him. Roxy does the same. He takes the cards and studies them before handing them back. “You’re good to go. Happy birthday.”   
You shove the card back into your wallet. “Thanks.” 

The club itself is an entirely different world. You think you might have a seizure because of how bright and quickly the lights are flashing, and you might go deaf because of how loud the damn music is, which is just the average, cliché rap song about having sex and getting wasted. 

Roxy yells at you over the music, although her voice is muffled and you can barely hear her. “I left Janey and Jakey somewhere over here!”

You squint and observe the crowd, but no one resembling Jake or Jane catch your eye. Maybe it’s because the lights are constantly changing color, and you’re wearing sunglasses which makes the place darker than it already is. You’re about to tell Roxy you can’t find them when Jane appears (rather clumsily) in front of the two of you. 

“You’re here!” She says, her words slurred. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” You call back to her, looking back up at the large crowd of people. “Where’s J…” You cut yourself off when you feel someone place their hand against your lower back, and you feel tremors of something that feels like electricity course through your body in the most pleasurable way. 

“Hey, Strider,” You hear in your ear, and you didn’t know two simple words could make your knees so fucking weak. You turn to see Jake, smirking up at you. You can already tell he’d had a drink or three. His hair is more messy than usual, his eyes glossy and a sensual look on his face that you don’t really know how to react to, but you’re definitely pleased to see. 

“Sup, English?” You manage. You’re relieved that the music is so loud, because it masks how shaky your voice actually sounds.

“We have a fireball shot and a cake with your name on it, that’s what’s up!” Jake says brightly, and the look on his face is soon replaced by his usual innocent, big-eyed look. You begin to wonder if the look was there in the first place and you weren’t just imagining it.

“Well I can’t say no to that.” You smile at Jake, and he returns it. Roxy grabs your wrist again. 

“Then let’s fuckin’ go!” Roxy yells loudly. (Right into your ear.) 

She drags you to the corner of the room where a lounge area sits. No one’s sitting there, and there are multiple reserved signs dotting the seats and couch. There’s also a large amount of shots and drinks sitting on the table next to a fairly-sized pink box you assume is holding the cake. 

You’re pulled to the table, where Jane opens the box and the cake is revealed to you. ‘ _ Happy Birthday, Dirk! _ ’ Is written in large, light blue, pink, and green frosted letters. That’s not the park that immediately catches your eye, however. What  _ does _ , is the big dick that’s drawn directly under them. You sigh, with a small chuckle.

“It was Dave’s idea!” Jane explains with a giggle. Roxy and Jake are cracking up. “And he couldn’t be here tonight, so he wanted you to know he was thinking about you.”

“This is the perfect representation of Dave’s thoughts.” You say. “Thank you guys, really.” 

“It was no problem!” Jake pipes up, leaning against Roxy’s shoulder proudly. “We didn’t want you to spend another birthday in your bloody apartment watching  _ My Little Pony _ reruns all night like some kind of goofoff.”    


“That was  _ one time _ .” You say defensively. “And there was a marathon. I wasn’t about to pass up that opportunity.” 

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.” Roxy claps her hands together. “Let’s get fucked up!”

 

And the four of you definitely do. You all take advantage of the alcohol you have available; having contests like ‘who can take the most shots before you feel like you’re gonna pass out’. (Roxy won, of course.) You honestly didn’t think you’d end up getting so carried away, but you do. You’re sure you’re gonna have the worst hangover when you wake up, but you don’t really give a shit because you’re having way too much fun to. 

After what you assume is an hour or so, when your head's spinning and the music feels like it’s shaking you to your very core, you feel Jake grab onto your arm when a new song starts.

“Great Caesar's ghost! I absolutely  _ love  _ this song. Dirk, will you please dance with me?” He asks, looking up at you with those big, emerald eyes. You’ve never been one for dancing, but you can’t turn him down.   
“Sure.” You say, and Jake immediately hops up and gestures for you to follow him out to the dance floor. You glance back at Roxy, and she simply raises her glass and grins at you. 

You follow Jake, and the music gets even louder and the smell of alcohol and sex even more apparent to you as he leads you to the middle of the dance floor. The lyrics of the song ring in your ear, and you’re taken aback when you realize Jake said he liked this song. Usually whenever you tried to show Jake rap songs, he’d crinkle his nose and say he didn’t like it. 

 

_ You know, from the moment she turn around, _

_ She know, how to back it up and drop it down  _

 

Jake starts dancing clumsily, and you’re surprised that he actually has some rhythm. Jake never seemed like the kind of person to be a good dancer. You try to dance along with him, but you’re more so awkwardly swaying to the music, trying not to look like a complete idiot. 

 

_ She know, she what all the fellas looking at,  _

_ Cause they know, soon as her song come on it's a wrap _

 

You don’t think much of the situation. You and Jake are simply dancing and having fun; it’s your birthday and that’s what should be happening. But then the chorus of the song began, and Jake’s movements seemed a lot less innocent and carefree. 

 

_ Cause she loves the attention _

_ That she gets when she moves, yeah _

 

Jake swings his hips sensually and slowly, but just fast enough to stay in rhythm with the music. He moves in a circle, taking his time to spin around. He occasionally runs his fingers through his hair to push his bangs out of his face. There’s a smirk on his face, as if he  _ knows _ just how good he looks, and his eyes are closed until he opens them and glances at you, but you can’t say your eyes met him right away because they were too busy taking the rest of Jake in; he was wearing a perfectly tight shirt and shorts that were just short and fitted enough. 

 

_ Showing out with her home girls _

_ Hypnotizing all the dudes, oh _

 

Jake notices that your eyes are wandering over his body, and you must have been painfully obvious because you  _ do  _ have sunglasses shielding your eyes, which you were hoping gave you some kind of protection. Jake moves closer to you, and you feel your heartbeat speeding up in your chest. He rests his hands on your chest and slides them down to the waistline of your pants teasingly, his hips still swaying just far enough from you that they’re not dragging against you as they move. 

 

_ She knows _

_ She knows, she knows, she knows _

_ She knows _

_ She knows, she knows, she knows… _

 

Your hands find their ways down Jake’s sides and eventually rest at his hips, and you pull him closer to you. At this point, his hips are grinding against your’s, and your head is spinning even faster than before. At this point, you’re sure 20% of your haze is because of the drinks, and the other 80% is all due to Jake English and the way he was grinding against you. 

Jake begins to spin around in your arms until his ass is grinding against your crotch as the next verse of the song progresses, and you feel your grip on his hips tighten, your breath catching in your throat. You can feel your pants tighten around your crotch, and you know you have to be poking Jake.

 

_ Said I know she loves the attention _

_ That she gets when she moves _

 

The hook of the song starts for the second time, and Jake turns to face you again, his eyes clouded and steamy.

 

_ Showing out with her home girls _

_ And she got me watching too girl _

 

Jake leans in and your lips lock together so harshly and desperately your teeth click together. Your eyes fall shut and you pull him against you, sliding your hands into his shorts and digging your fingernails into his hips. You feel him gasp into the kiss, and he threads his fingers into your hair, tugging rather roughly. The people and the sound of music fades away when he slides his free hand down the front of your body to palm at the tent forming in your jeans. 

 

_ She knows _

_ She knows, she knows, she knows _

_ She knows _

_ She knows, she knows, she knows... _

 

You pull away when you realize that if you and Jake allow yourself to go any further with this, you’d be practically fucking on the dance floor, and you’re sure the surrounding club-goers aren’t interested in seeing that. 

“I’ll call a cab.” Jake murmurs against your lips, reading your mind, and you nod. He turns to leave the dance floor, pulling his cell phone out. You sigh softly as you watch him walk away, his hips swaying side to side with each step he takes.

You find yourself back to the lounge area where Roxy and Jane were to see that they’ve gotten up to join the everyone else on the dance floor.

“I think Jake and I are gonna...leave.” You tell Roxy. She replies with a laugh and a gesture at the exit.

“Go get ‘em. Enjoy your birthday present!” She says with a grin.

You tell her and Jane goodbye and practically run to join Jake outside. He’d already hailed a taxi and was handing the driver money. The two of you climb into the backseat. You tell the driver your address, and he responds with a mere nod.

You’re not surprised when Jake’s find your lips again and he practically slides into your lap, his hands carding through your hair. 

As the car approaches your apartment, you’re glad you decided to skip another  _ My Little Pony _ marathon, and you have no doubt the rest of your night will be very, very enjoyable. 


End file.
